


Turnabout is Fair Play

by sabreene



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Firsts, M/M, Shirtless, shirtless magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabreene/pseuds/sabreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all watched Magnus see Alec without his shirt... now it's time for Alec to accidentally see Magnus shirtless for the first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little drabble inspired by a post from dailymalec on tumblr! This little ficlet can also be found on my tumblr page: http://findingfionavar.tumblr.com/post/142142117222/ficlet-turnabout-is-fair-play

Magnus looked down at his phone, finger hovering over Alec's name. The date was two hours away, but he was tempted to ask Alexander over early. Still... Magnus set his phone down. It wouldn't do to be too eager, and scare the boy off. After all, it was all new to him. Best slow down.

Magnus poured himself a drink, and took a sip. Perhaps also not a good idea. He didn't really like to drink alone, and didn't want to be too far ahead in that department when Alec arrived. Alexander. Magnus inhaled on the sound of his name without realizing it, and felt a shiver course down his body, like a little extra pulse of lightning. At this rate, he'd zap the poor boy with magic if he shook his hand. There was only one thing for it.

Magnus snapped his fingers, clearing a space in the well-decorated room. Quickly he changed into his lounging pants, and moved to the center of the circle he'd created. Yoga. So cliché, but in truth, it worked. He brought his hands up slow, starting with the sunrise pose as he always did. Fluidly moving from one position to the next, sweat began to roll down the warlock's surprisingly well-muscled body. He was lean, but not thin; his eyes weren't the only cat-like thing about him.

***

Alec didn't knock. Walking into the apartment, he'd been had been about to call out Magnus's name, when he spotted the man in the center of the room. Shirtless. Glistening. Alec found his hand over his own chest, as if he were checking he was still breathing. It was possible he wasn't. Just then, panther-like, the warlock stretched gracefully into a new pose, arms outstretched. Alec watched mesmerized as one bead of sweat rolled down the Warlock's neck, tracing a glittering line down his chest towards his... Alec turned away before he could do something embarrassing, like groan. Backtracking out the door, he then turned as if he'd just walked in.

"Magnus, Sorry, I got here a little early."

He half-hoped the warlock would've magicked himself into a new outfit, or at least a dressing gown, by the time he reached living area. But as Alec found his eyes sliding off Magnus's bare chest to the floor, he realized that wasn't happening. Magnus showed no indication of seeking a shirt. Instead he slowly, inch by inch, pulled himself up into the sunrise pose.

"I always start and finish with the sunrise, seems fitting, don't you think?"

"I... uh... is that what... yeah."

"The pose, Alexander. Do shadowhunters not know yoga? I once knew a Yogi that---"

"No, we practice fighting not... that. Could you... I'm sorry I'm early. I can wait while you get ready."

"Oh, I suppose I could get dressed... on your account. I was hoping maybe you'd like what you saw." Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec burst into a coughing fit. He knew Magnus’s words had been calculated to make him remember when the tables had been turned, and the unabashed way Magnus’s eyes had lingered on his bare chest.

Alec had been trying very hard to keep his eyes on Magnus's face, but somehow his eyes kept slipping, and they both knew it.

"I do... I mean, I, uhh... it's not that...uhm..."

"I suppose a shower is out of the question?"

Alec's mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Thought not. Won't be but a moment."

Surprisingly true to his word, Magnus was dressed and throwing the door to his bedroom open before Alec could even find it within himself to sit down. Forgoing some of his usual flamboyance, Magnus had chosen a shirt much like the one Alec wore himself. Only, somehow Magnus's shirt seemed to glitter, stretching tightly over the muscles that Alec was now very aware of.

"Better?"

"Uh.. yeah." Alec found himself smiling. He'd been smiling so much recently, until he remembered his parents and the clave. He sighed, smile drooping. But there was Magnus in front of him, holding a tray of drinks.

"I thought we'd start here, and then perhaps go for dinner? Or coffee, if you prefer." Magnus added, seeing the shadow in Alec's eyes.

"No, no," he smiled again. "Dinner would be nice." That's what people did on dates, wasn't it? Dinner. Drinks. He wasn't sure, he'd never been on one before. His sister hadn't been much help. Her dates weren't ones he wanted to repeat with Magnus. At least... not yet. He watched Magnus's lips curve into a smile, and realized he'd been staring at the man's mouth this whole time. His eyes flicked up to meet the warlock's. The man moved slowly toward him, until Alec could smell the clean scent of him. His breath caught, but all Magnus did was hold a glass out to him.

"Drink?"

"Yeah, thanks," Alec felt himself smile again as their fingers touched. "Magnus."

"Yes?" The man looked up at him.

"Thanks," he said again, not breaking eye contact.

Somehow Magnus knew just what he meant, and gave him a soft look. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Alec raised his glass. 

"To us," he said, holding it out to Magnus. His heart gave a stutter as Magnus watched without moving, but then, a smile unlike one Alec had seen before spread across the man's face, and he lifted his glass in return.

"To us," he repeated, "And to first dates."

When their glasses clinked, they did so with a small burst of blue fireworks, which lingered in the air like starlight.


End file.
